Translucently Opaque
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [PostHogwarts] Three words and three years, before he was found again. Through a maze of dimensions, planes and times. Hermione embraced him and grinned. Harry however, kissed her full on. She whispered thanks for her first kiss. HHr .:R&R:.
1. Letters Harrison Jett Perry

**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
**Rating: **PG-13 - (just in case) I wouldn't let my ten year old go see someone kiss and make-out, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr. This story is post school. Three words and a grey mist were all that were left. Many years later and the mist was still there, in the crevices of her brain. Haunting her, ea. time she stepped inside the walls of the occurance. One more floor, floor one, inside the Earth.   
  
**Story Type:** Novel  
  
**Title:** Translucently Opaque  
  
**Chapter Title**: The Letters - Harrison Jett Perry  
  
Flash Back   
  
Harry sat in front of the common room fire mulling about things inside his brain. Hermione came down into the room from her dormitory and he looked up.   
  
"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"No," he said simply. She nodded in understanding in made to leave.  
  
"'Mione," he said quietly. She turned around.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she inquired.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you, thanks. I'll never forget you or what you've done. I love you Hermione," he said quietly. Hermione looked quizzically at him and then gaped. Harry disappeared and was no longer to be seen.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Hermione sat up in her bed and sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her mind off Harry Potter. He had disappeared in sixth year, early in the semester. It had been quite a while since then. She had graduated, gotten her apperating licence, and was now working in her favourite bookstore in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry you git, why'd you have to go and leave us all," she mumbled to herself. She stood up and went to her kitchen and grabbed a glass; filling it with water. She gulped it all down until the glass was empty. She heard and owl come in through the chimney of all places. She walked over and took the letter from the owl.  
  
He's alive  
  
Hermione stared quizzically at the letter and then threw it in the fire. She had received more than one of these during the past two years or so. Someone out there thought it funny to torture her. Hermione scowled. She looked back in the fire a moment and saw letters start to appear on the page in the fire.  
  
Lines of yellow clash together,  
  
The vase is full, it has a rose of red,  
  
The book wasn't sleeping,  
  
The stag was creeping,  
  
The weasel was laughing,  
  
The stag was crying from a book,  
  
Blackness from below above,   
  
Tears are wiping in the white,  
  
Lines of yellow, black, orange, grey, brown,  
  
Clash.  
  
The page had burnt from there on and she couldn't read any more. She quickly got a piece of parchment and wrote it all down before she forgot it. She wrote a jagged line beneath to show it wasn't finished. She read over it a few times all the while silently cursing herself.  
  
All of the letters that had been sent her probably had this message, or, riddle, or something close and she could have had this figured out. She scowled and read over it again. She had gotten to the point that it was a riddle, and she was meant to figure it out.  
  
The message first appears to say 'He's alive', then it changes to the riddle in flames, or heat most likely. The only 'he' the letter could mean was Voldemort, or Harry. She knew Voldemort was alive, so it had to be Harry. She couldn't get any farther than that. she sighed and looked out the window. It was raining. She stared a moment, and jumped slightly when she saw and heard lightning (That's heard thunder, saw lightning). She continued staring, until there was another flash of lightning that stayed a moment. She looked back at the riddle and to the first line. Lines of yellow! That was lightning; the riddle was definitely about Harry; it was meaning his scar. The next line was easy enough to figure out with the first one done. The vase is full. That was something Harry used to say about life. If the vase was empty, you're life was empty. Some metaphor of some such. The red rose would symbolize love in life. So, the vase, or the life, is full of love? Something like that.   
  
The book wasn't sleeping; that's obviously me. She thought with a sigh. The stag was Harry again; that was his Patronus form, and his father's animagus form. Weasel was Ron of course. Weasel was something Malfoy used to call him, taken from the name Weasley. The laughing bit was probably because he helped with his brother's store.   
  
The next line... Harry was crying over me? Blackness from below above... the Dark Mark in the sky; Voldemort. Tears... tears are setting up the rise, in which the light shall conquer. Lines of yellow... that's the lightning, black is Harry, orange has got to be Ron, grey... death, Voldemort... Brown... that's me. Clash hmmm? Either it means we clash, or, we're going to 'clash' into eachother. Soon. So what I have so far is...  
  
Harry has a lightning scar,  
  
Life is filled with love,  
  
Hermione's not sleeping,  
  
Harry is creeping,  
  
Ron is laughing with jokes,  
  
Harry is crying over Hermione,  
  
Voldemort is here with now,  
  
The light will conquer,  
  
Friends and foe, the trio and the enemy, will Clash.  
  
Hermione read over what she had now. The light will conquer... Harry's planning on attacking Voldemort soon is what it means. Hermione sighed and muttered under her breath. She looked up, then paused. She stayed that way a while, in thought, then looked back to the riddle.  
  
'Who is this person who sends these letters?'  
  
'Who would know these types of things?'  
  
'No one'  
  
'None but, Harry, me, and Ron'  
  
'No one, but Harry would know when he was going to attack'  
  
'Harry...'  
  
She looked up and frowned. She heard her floor creek and she searched the room for sign of life. She shook her head and made her way to her room.   
  
Next Morning   
  
Hermione awoke at seven thirty and sighed. She got out of bed and got into her work robes and dress. She sighed again and apparated outside of her work; Flourish and Botts. She slowly walked inside and walked over to the front desk. She would be working there for today. She sat down in the chair and waited for someone to walk in. She didn't have to wait long before a tall gentleman walked in. She surveyed the man as he walked to the front desk. He had shaggy brown hair, and strong enticing blue eyes. He had a fair amount of muscles... The man coughed, and she looked up to meet his eyes.   
  
"How may I help you?" Hermione asked automatically.   
  
"I'd like to order one copy of every book you have on Dark Arts, animagi, muggle chemistry, and one specific book, Hogwarts a History, please," the man replied giving her a pointed look. Hermione coughed and gave him an order for to fill out. He filled in the few boxes and handed the parchment back to Hermione. Her eyes skidded across his name: Harrison Jett Perry. She wrote down the words 'Full Order, D.A, Magi, MugChem, HaH' in one of the boxes and placed the parchment back on the desk. She nodded at the man, and he left. Her eyes went over the parchment once more.   
  
Name:  
Harrison Jett Perry  
First Middle Last  
  
Address:  
Gryffindor Manor   
Scotland Britain  
  
Signature:  
Harrison J. Perry  
  
Initials:  
H. J. P.  
  
Hermione gasped. It was the same handwriting as on the riddle she had received. Her eyes skimmed over the initials. H. J. P. were the same initials as Harry. Harry James Potter, Harrison, Jett Perry. The likeness of the two names was uncanny; the handwriting was the same. Harrison, Harry... She couldn't believe it. She quickly stood up and found her boss. She asked if she could go home early. The boss agreed, but, only because Hermione hardly ever took breaks. She kept the order form in her hand and apparated home. She walked in, and there was yet another note like the last. She took the note from the owl and opened it. It said He's Alive, as usual. She wondered something.   
  
What if she put it in other elements. Water, Ice, other things than fire. She went to her fridge and opened the freezer section. She put the note right up against one of the blocks of ice inside and gasped as words began to appear. She took the note with her and quickly copied it down. She then took it outside into the snow. It stayed the same. She would have to put it under water next, and then put it into the fire again. She had never caught the last bit of the riddle for the fire one. She apparated into a small alleyway of a muggle city and took it inside a gas station. She copied it using the copier and took both, the real, and copy, back to the alleyway, where, she apparated back home. She left the copy next to the order form from the library, and took the real to the sink. She turned the water on and placed the note inside. Words began to appear. She took the note out and pressed it against her robes to help dry it. She didn't want to place a drying charm on it, just in case it interfered with what spells Harry had put there. She quickly went to copy it down and then walked over to the fire and tried just putting it next to the flames so she would be able to make sure she didn't miss the last part again if it burned. To her delight, the words started appearing once more.   
  
She got the parchment she had written this one down on in the first place and wrote in the last bit. She took the real one and placed it by the copy. Without glancing at it again, she ran up to her room. She found an old letter from Harry and then brought it down stairs. She compared it to the note and found it different. She placed it by the copy and stared at it. After a moment, she lifted both the copy and Harry's letter. The handwriting matched. There must have been a spell on the note so that the handwriting went back to the real form of writing when copied. It was all written by the same person. Harrison, the man from the store, though, didn't look a thing like Harry. Except the shaggy hair. It was brown, but, still the same hair. Maybe he had dyed it, and was wearing muggle contacts or something to change his eye colour. It was the same person, she could tell. She didn't care what Harry looked like, he would always be Harry. Her head snapped over to the other two messages she had discovered. She shook her head in self disappointment. How could she have forgotten them? She picked up the ice one and read it aloud.  
  
Miss,  
  
The world's a cold one,  
  
How could I not have told you this, miss?  
  
This world alone is cold,  
  
Somewhere else a place does lie, miss,  
  
A third world, or shall we call, a fourth?  
  
Miss, don't cry, this world has room,  
  
For another,  
  
Oy Miss, don't forget the ones you love,  
  
I'm hidden in a warm world,  
  
Cold without you,  
  
Miss  
  
The letter confused Hermione. This sounded like it was written by a five year old. Hermione skipped to the next one to see if it made more sense.  
  
Miss,  
  
I told you not to cry,  
  
This world's a wet one, the one you live in,  
  
I told you once that the life is full,  
  
Love filled the vase,  
  
I told you once I loved you,   
  
Miss,  
  
The fact is true,  
  
This day is true as fact,  
  
I learned once in a warm world,  
  
That day conquers night every time,  
  
I tell you you'll see me once more,  
  
Remember me,  
  
We'll come to each other in the fourth world,  
  
We'll come to each other in time.  
  
It didn't make much more sense; Hermione sighed. She picked up the ice one and stared at it for many minutes. After a long while of working at it, this was what she had.   
  
There is more than one world,   
  
And only the one you live on is cold,  
  
There's another world,  
  
That lives in the fourth dimension,  
  
This world has room for you,  
  
Don't forget the ones you love,  
  
I'm hidden in the fourth dimension,   
  
Waiting for you.  
  
It still sounded much like a riddle, even translated out of the mystic words and sense. She went on to the next one and began to work on it. After a long amount of time, working on it, she came out with.  
  
Hermione, I told you not to cry,  
  
The world your in is quite a wet one,  
  
I told you once that life is full of love,  
  
I told you once I loved you,  
  
And I still do,  
  
I learned once in my world  
  
That day conquers night every time,  
  
I tell you you'll see me again,  
  
Remember me,  
  
We'll come to each other in the fourth dimension,  
  
We'll come to each other in time.  
  
Hermione gasped. This one made enough sense. It told her that Harry still loved her as he had told her he did the night he left. It told her that they would see each other again. She went back to the other one. It was basically just a bit of information on 'where he was'. She didn't really need it as the others told her that he was 'in time'. She kept it anyway. She remembered the last bit of the fire one.  
  
Lines of yellow clash together,  
  
The vase is full, it has a rose of red,  
  
The book wasn't sleeping,  
  
The stag was creeping,  
  
The weasel was laughing,  
  
The stag was crying from a book,  
  
Blackness from below above,   
  
Tears are wiping in the white,  
  
Lines of yellow, black, orange, grey, brown,  
  
Clash,  
  
The prophecy from the mystic room of power,  
  
said black or grey would die from the other,  
  
The old one, with twinkling eyes, told this to the black,  
  
Black has made his decision,  
  
Now the time is nearly right,  
  
One more digit to the equation is needed,  
  
Stags need the water of the lily's daughter,  
  
The book is the knowledge of the lily,  
  
The daughter is the same.  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"The old one... that's Dumbledore"  
  
"Stags need the water of the lily's daughter, the book is the knowledge of the lily, the daughter is the same. He's saying the book is the last digit. He needs me to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Need to talk to Dumbledore, that's what"  
  
Hermione stood up, grabbed all the parchments on her table, and apparated outside Hogwarts grounds. She then spent the next fifteen minutes walking to the castle. She stepped inside and made her way to the headmaster's office. Luckily it was summer, and no students were filling the halls making it difficult. She got there and sighed remembering she needed a password.  
  
"Canary Creams"  
  
"Chocolate Frogs"   
  
She sighed gratefully as the gargoyle moved aside. She saw that the room had not changed and Fawkes was still sitting on his perch. She saw the old man and walked over to him.  
  
"What prophecy?" she asked him immediately. She could see his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea to what you mean miss Granger" he replied to her.  
  
"A prophecy you told Harry that said either he, or Voldemort must die from the hand of the other. I want the whole prophecy, and I want to know who predicted it, as well as, when, where, why, and when and why you told him," Hermione answered. Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you recall the prophecy Voldemort was looking for in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry, your fifth year? The one that became broken?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Voldemort wanted it because he only knew part of it. He wanted to know the whole prophecy. When Harry came back, we had a discussion. One where many of my possessions were broken if I remember correctly. I told him what the prophecy said. Only three know the whole of the prophecy. That would be me, Harry, and, the person who predicted it, Professor Trelawney. I know that you do not trust in Trelawney's predictions at all, but, this prediction was one of the reasons I hired her" he stated.  
  
"Okay... but what was the actual prophecy?" she inquired.  
  
"_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'" _  
  
"Oh lord..." she gasped. She quickly took some floo powder from Dumbledore's desk, stepped in the fire, threw the powder, while stating the name fo her home. Upon arriving home she once again grabbed some floo powder and stepped in, throwing the powder.  
  
"Potter Manor" nothing happened. No such place existed.  
  
"Trio Manor?"  
  
"Gryffindor Manor?" the flames grew up and then she found herself in a larger room. It was empty of life for the most part. She sighed and began to explore. She looked up and saw stairs going up for a long while. She couldn't quite make out the design on the ceiling. She sighed in frustration. Harry's room,if this was his house, would probable be on the top or some such nonsense. She decided to explore the first floor fisrt. She quickly found a library, a kitchen, a large room with many beds, she supposed was for house elves. She found a medium sized room. She walked around the outer edges inspecting it. The room was empty. The walls were filled with doors. She started counting the doors. Sixteen doors, plus the door she came through. Above each door was a number. She supposed each door lead to a floor in the house. She found the door with the number sixteen and opened it. She found herself in a dungeon like room. She sighed in exasperation at Harry. There was a chair and a window and that was it. She went over to another door on the opposite end of the room and opened it. The first door she encountered was a large library. She moved on to find a large room, it must have been enchanted. It looked like you could play Quiditch inside. She left and found a large room. She was certain this was where Harry lived now. It was filled wth nicknacks and such from school. She found herself and Ron quite easily.   
  
(A/N: Let's skip a bunch of doors...)  
  
On the level titled one, she found a door that was a translucent blue bordering on opaque, a confusing combination when you take into account that most doors are either transparent or completely opaque. She opened it, choosing to ignore that fact. It was empty. She felt she should leave the room. She continued to search the rooms inside the large house. Most were empty bedrooms. After much searching and not finding any human life, she flooed back home in exhasperation.  
  



	2. Rhymes of Time

**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
**Rating: **PG-13 - (just in case) I wouldn't let my ten year old go see someone kiss and make-out, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr. This story is post school. Three words and a grey mist were all that were left. Many years later and the mist was still there, in the crevices of her brain. Haunting her, ea. time she stepped inside the walls of the occurance. One more floor, floor one, inside the Earth.   
  
**Story Type:** Fliclet 2-3 chapters  
  
**Title:** Translucently Opaque  
  
**Chapter Title**:   
  
Her house was dark and right then, it annoyed her. Anything would annoy her at the moment. There were two owls waiting for her. She sighed in frustration as she picked the first one up. It read:  
  
'_Barging in and no one's home?  
  
Sorry, wasn't home,  
  
Try again some other time_,  
  
_Throw down the dime,  
  
Sing the rhyme,  
  
Maybe I will come_.  
  
Hermione sighed, another letter. She picked other one up and frowned.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Come to work as soon as possible,  
  
Mongo order, need some help up here,   
  
The receiver is up here wanting it.  
  
_It was her boss. She apparated in frustration and ended up in the store room of her favorite book store. Where her boss was quickly packing several books in boxes. She walked over to help him but he pushed her away.  
  
"Don't need you're help here, go keep him occupied!" he ordered. Hermione sighed and walked to the register. Looking down at the paper in routine she slowly looked up.  
  
"How are you doing to day Mr. Perr...y..." she paused. She looked down at the slip of paper again.   
  
"Harris Jett Perry?" she muttered to herself. She looked up again.  
  
"HARRY you SNIPE!" she hissed lowly. He covered her mouth and glared at her.  
  
"Harris, please, I'm doing fine," he said pointedly and removed his hand.  
  
"Right then, Mr. _Harris_ why such the LARGE order exactly?" she asked pointedly as well.  
  
"Just starting up on a collection, I'll be ordering more today as well," he stated simply. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Shall I place your order, we might be able to get it to you today with the others?" she inquired in a business like tone. She got out another slip and wrote down his 'name' etc. She looked up at him, in waiting. He nodded.  
  
"Every book that I haven't already ordered please," requested as if it were nothing. Hermione coughed.  
  
"Starting a library?" she asked as she wrote the word COMPLETE on the slip. He nodded with a smile.  
  
"That'll be... let's see, a bit off since that's in bulk... 5,000 galleons," she stated, nearly choking on the word.   
  
"You know, if you just told my manager who you were, you could probably get this all for a MUCH smaller price," she hissed under her breath.  
  
"I apologize, I didn't hear that _miss_ , musn't have been very important," he stated pointedly.  
  
"What rhyme do you mean?" she whispered.   
  
"The rhyme of demensions," he stated at a low whisper. She shook her head and went to take the slip of paper to her boss. He could hear her boss coughing from the register. She came back with a fake smile on. Her boss came in minutes later with a small bag. He handed it to _Harris_ and then left, but not before hearing Hermione's last words to the man.  
  
"I'll see you _later_, Harr_is_," said Hermione. The man nodded and left.Her boss came back in.  
  
"You know that man?" he asked. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yes, yes I do," she replied. He nodded in delight.  
  
"Alright, can I ask you to go visit him tomorrow to take him the rest of his order?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He smiled and told her she could go home. She apparated home, straight into her front living room. She went over to her shelves and started looking for one of her poetry books. There, with a bookmark in the middle she found it.   
  
_'Through planes of this existance  
  
Find the path of least resistance.  
  
Find a portal, make it clear,  
  
For this person to come here.'  
  
_She snapped the book shut, grabbed her purse and went straight to her fireplace. Throwing floo powder, she uttered Gryffindor Manor. Once inside the main room she went over to the room of doors.   
  
_'Through planes of this existance  
  
Find the path of least resistance.  
  
Find a portal, make it clear,  
  
For Harry Potter to come here.'_   
  
(AN: My sister created the rhyme)  
  
After a moment a man with long black hair tied in a pony-tail walked towards her. Once she saw the scar upon his forehead she ran towards him and enveloped him in a great hug.   
  
"I missed you Mione," he whispered. His voice was much more gruff than she remembered. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Then why didn't you come back sooner?" she asked in sobs. She caught a tear running down his face.  
  
"I couldn't, I just couldn't" he said quietly.   
  
"But now I'm back and I will be here," he stated hesitantly into her hair. She shook her head.  
  
"Voldemort's still out there, you won't completely be here," she sobbed into his shoulder. Harry pulled her off of him and she was appalled at his grin.  
  
"That's the thing Hermione, he's dead, and his followers too," Harry said happily. Hermione's face grew confused.  
  
"But you said.." she started. Harry nodded but put his fingers to her lips.  
  
"Exactly, all that was needed, was for you to call me back to this plane. The person you saw wasn't me. I had just temporarily put my brain in his body," he said gently. Hermione's face stayed confused but she did not ask the question he was expecting to hear from her first.  
  
"Plane?" she inquired. Harry nodded.  
  
"That night I disappeared, you remember right?" he asked gently. Hermione's eyes watered in remembrance and she nodded.  
  
"I had tried to apparate out but since I hadn't fully accomplished the art, and there are anti-apparation spells, I somehow got mixed up in another plane of existance. I was here all along, but with different people and different events, different times. On that plane, fifteen years passed. But since I was mixed up in planes, I didn't grow more than three years older, physically. But mentally, I have learned much more than I knew when I left you," he answered. He paused then looked her in the eye.  
  
"Do you remember, everything, about the night I left?" he asked tentatively. Hermione blushed and nodded. She pulled herself back into his chest and his her face against him. She felt his head rest atop hers.  
  
"And how do you feel about that?" he asked quietly. Without removing her head she replied.  
  
"I do," she answered. Harry smiled though not sure yet of her answer.  
  
"Is that a 'I feel the same way', or 'No I hate you'?" he inquired. She lifted her slightly so that she could kiss the side of his neck and then brought her head back down into the nook of his arm. Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her smiling and he loved it.   
  
"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he inquired like a child sneakily asking for candy. This brought her head up. His head was leaning down at a tilt so that he could see her face and she took the opportunity. She kissed his cheek and grinned at him. She watched as a small smile grew on his face. He leaned down further; her head still looking upward. Her eyes stayed open, looking into his before they finally decided closing. She grew slightly tense at the touch of his lips. Harry seemed to sense this and moved his arms around her waist in embrace. One hand reached up to entangle itself in her hair. She grew relaxed and moved her hands around his waist as that was easiest. After a minute Harry pulled back and continued to watch Hermione. She heaved a big breath and looked him in the eye.  
  
"That was my first you know," she stated uneasily.  
  
"You're first what?" he asked, confused.  
  
**AN:** _that all make sense? hope so._ _I know that wasn't too long of a chapter but that just seemed a good place to stop._  
  
**Kostami Amino**  



	3. Honoured To Be Yours

**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
**Rating: **PG-13 - (just in case) I wouldn't let my ten year old go see someone kiss and make-out, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr. This story is post school. Three words and a grey mist were all that were left. Many years later and the mist was still there, in the crevices of her brain. Haunting her, ea. time she stepped inside the walls of the occurance. One more floor, floor one, inside the Earth.   
  
**Story Type:** Fliclet 2-3 chapters  
  
**Title:** Translucently Opaque  
  
**Chapter Title**: Honored to be Yours  
  
Hermione blushed and hid her face in his chest again.After a moment Harry recieved his muffled answer.  
  
"Kiss," she whispered. After a moment of recognition, Harry raised her her head. Hermione stared him in the eye, concentrated on getting her face back to normal. She slid her hands around his neck when he started sliding his down to her waist. Hermione broked the contact and let her eyes roam his face. Once he caught her gaze again he whispered back.  
  
"I'm honored," and with that he caught her lips with his again. The kiss was long and sweet. But soon, Harry felt he needed to end it. Hermione's eyes slowly opened and studied his face. Puzzlement evidident. Her eyes seemed to ask why he had stopped, and her lips, begged to be claimed once more. His lips parted as he searched for a way to say what he wished.  
  
"Hermione..." he started heavily and with uncertainty. She gaved into his eyes as if prodding him to continue.   
  
"Will you come with me... to... where I was?" he asked quietly. Hermione felt her eyes widen slightly, but her head nodded. Before she knew it, she was walking through a silver like door. On the other side there was a green hill. Atop the hill she could see a few small children running happily. Parents nearby, cautiously watching their children, with amusement in their eyes.   
  
"It's wonderful looking Harry," she whispered. He smiled and they began to walk slowly up the hill. Once reaching the top, he sat down to admire the view. Harry slid an arm around her waist and brought he closer.   
  
"Hermion--" he started but ended with an "--oooof". His view was obscured by a lump of dark black hair. He wrapped his arms around the object on top of him and gently put it on the grass. As he sat up he looked back at 'it'.  
  
"Hello papa!" it yelled. He smiled and pulled the small girl into a hug. She sat down in his lap and looked curiously at Hermione, as Hermione looked curiously at the girl.   
  
"Papa?" she asked with some fear and amusement. Harry coughed, hesitant, and looked at each girl in turn.  
  
"This, is Amy, my... child..." he stated hesitantly. Amy pulled on his shirt and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Who's shee?" she inquired. He smiled slightly. After taking a sneaking glance at Hermione, he turned back to her.  
  
"This is Hermione, sweetie... she's someone I care about very much," he stated gently. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"As much as me?" Amy asked in quiet awe. Harry nodded and tweaked her nose.  
  
"Yep, as much as you," he grinned. The girl seemed to nod her head, simply to herself and then looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'm Amy," she said boldly. Hermione grinned and replied.  
  
"I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you," she said sweetly. Harry watched the exchange, studying the two girl's faces. His face slowly grew into a serious one and he turned to Amy. Once he caught he attention, he began to speak.  
  
"Sweetie, we're leaving Avinden today. We're going to go move somewhere else," he stated slowly. Amy's face slowly changed into one of puzzlement.  
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
"Because I want to go live where Hermione is. Can you understand that?" he asked gently. She nodded and stood up.   
  
"So I need to go pack?" she asked slowly. He nodded solemnly and stood. She shrugged her shoulders and began to skip down the hill. His eyes followed after her trail begore turning, and looking down at Hermione. He hesitantly offered his hand. She took it and stood beside him, lacing her fingers with his. They slowly began to follow her train down the hill.  
  
"Whose child is she?" she asked quietly. He shook his head gently.  
  
"I don't know," he said quietly. Her grip on his hand loosened and she paused. An appauled look on her face. Harry shook his head fiercely and tightened his grip on her hand, slightly.   
  
"No Hermione... I don't even know who the father is, she's not mine technically," he stated forcefully. Hermione relaxed and began to walk again, tightening her grip on his hand once more. They kept a low silence for a short while.  
  
"How did you get her?" she asked slowly. Her eyes downcast, following the workings of her feet.  
  
"The head of the town, who's explained everything to me when I ended up her gave her to me. Said the parents had been dear friends of his, but he couldn't take care of her. In exchange, he tutored me in the workings and magic of this place. The use wandless magic, you know. He knew that someday I would leave, so he changed her appearance to match my own more. Quite complicated process actually. Though, he never finished, actually..." he ended witha hushed voice. She nodded in understanding and asked him to continue.  
  
"See, he changed some of her DNA strands so that people from our world would think she was my child. That's why she looks a lot like me, the black hair, green eyes. But, he never finished. He said that when I finally left and settled down, he would complete the process. So that the DNA would prove her to be a child of mine, and the one I settled down with," he said quietly. Hermione's hand slid to his waist and gave him a light squeeze.   
  
"It's just that... I can't think of anyone better to settle down with than you," he whispered. They paused the progress of their feet and turned to face each other. Hermione lifted her feet up so she stood on tip toes. After gently kissing his lips she whispered into his ear.   
  
"Is that so bad?" she asked slyly. He gently shook his head and caught her gaze.   
  
"No, it's just that... are you sure? I've just come back... we haven't been together for more than an hour... and--" he rambled. Hermione leaned forward and claimed his lips with hers, quickly shushing him. She made sure the kiss was forceful and full of meaning, before breaking the contact. She grasped his hand again and began walking.  
  
"I think I made that choice when you left that long time ago, back at Hogwarts," she whispered. Harry nodded deftly. Eventually they reached a door and they stopped.   
  
"I think we should ask Amy her opinion too, before... doing anything too suddenly," he murmered. Hermione nodded and watched as his hands worked on the doorknob, slowly turning it. Once inside, they heard a voice from the back of the house.   
  
"I'm almost done, what took you?" it yelled. Harry chuckled and yelled back.   
  
"Just taking our time, give me a minute to pack myself," He walked instictively around a corner and into another room. This, Hermione guessed, was his room. She found his wand sitting on a nearby shelf and picked up. She slowly ran her fingers up to the tip and then put it back down. She turned and watched as he quickly with several waves of his hand forced his belongings into a small suitcase. After a short time, he closed the case and turned around. He smiled at her and they left the room. After stepping into the main room, they found Amy there with suitcase of her own. In her arms was a large stuffed bear. Hermione couldn't help but smile.   
Soon, Hermione found herself walking through the same silver door that had taken her to the place. She looked around her and found herself back at Gryffindor Manor. She watched as Amy's eyes followed the long staircase to the very top and nearly dropped her large bear.  
  
"What is this place?" she exclaimed. Hermione watched as Harry grinned at his daughter and responded shortly.  
  
"This, is home," he said with a joyful tone. Hermione laughed and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. A blush crept up on her face however, when she saw how Amy was looking at them. She gave a hesitant laugh and pulled away. But, laced her fingers with his anyway. She looked over at Harry and noticed a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked quietly with amusement. He faced her and chuckled slightly, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Listen, how about you two go shopping, while I fix up the house a little, I'm not sure I quite like the layout anymore," he stated. Hermione tilted her head to one side and looked at Amy. She smiled and took a step forward, bending down to one knee so she could look her in the eye.  
  
"How about it? Wanna go shopping with little old me?" she asked playfully. Amy smiled, and nodded. Hermione smiled and stood up. Amy grasped her hand in hers and tugged on it, meaning she wanted to go know. She laughed at Harry and waved goodbye. Once out the door, Harry, turned around and began his work.   
  
The first thing he did was enter the room of many doors. He deleted each one in turn after retieving his belongings from the rooms. The room itself, he turned into a storage room. Then, he made his way to the stairs. The banister to the side was made out of a fine wood, and their were several knots in the wood. He ran a finger over over of the smooth knots and then smiled. He muttered a spell, pointing his wand over the bottom stair. His hand ran over the first wood bar of the banister, that had a round ball at the top. On the side of the bar there was a knot, and he grinned. He muttered another spell over the knot and the ball on top of the bar. Harry straightened his back and grasped the ball and took a step on the stair case. Then, he took another step. With this, he began to study the wood paneling that was on the left of the staircase. There was a knot about at the height of his waist. This, he charmed as well. With that, he ran his fingers over the knot, pressing inward. He felt a small pull and then looked around. He was at the second floor of the house at the top of this set of stairs.   
  
To his left was a set of doors, as well, as to his right. He walked to the last door on the right and opened it. There was a four poster bed in the corner and a fine dresser to his right. A tall mirror lay against the wall. Next to the dresser was a desk with several pieces of dusty parchment on top. On the edge, sat a small lamp. He smiled and nodded. He began to speak several spells around the room. The carpet was now a dark blue, and the walls were a bright sky blue with silver moons and stars. The curtains around her bed were a see through material that was white with a blue tint to it. The lamp shade was a light purple, and there was now a fan on the ceiling with light purple blades with silver snitches. The blanket adorning the bed was blue with silver stars, and the pillows were purple with silver moons decorating it. Leaning against the pillows was a great white stuffed bear. Smiling, he left the room. He began to decorate each room on that floor. There were two bath rooms, three more bedrooms, and a play room. The next thing he did, was return to the stairs. He inspected the paneling once more and found a large knot. He muttered another spell and then pressed into the knot. He found himself on the third step of the bottom staircase. Once there, he began searching and studying the wood paneling and the banister once more.

* * *

Upon entering Diagon Alley Amy stood in awe. She began pulling Hermione into all sorts of shops. Harry and given her a pouch with about two hundred galleons in it so they could buy anything, and as much as they wanted. And within that pouch, just in case, was the key to his vault. Hermione became very glad that she had brought her wand when she began to notice the added weight of all the items Amy began to buy. Hermione shrunk everything that she bought and put each one in turn in one of the bags the stores had given them.   
  
The first shop they entered was filled with animals. There were cats and owls, frogs, and lizards, and dogs. Amy became overcome with the cuteness of many of them. While she began to choose which ones she would like, she insisted that Hermione get atleast one. Hermione sighed, but began to look around. Crookshanks had died the last year, and she had already bought herself and owl, so she began to look through all the kittens. She continued on looking until Amy pulled her over to look at the animals she had chosen.  
  
"Hermione! Look at this kitten! I now I want it, and there, see that lizard? I know just what to name him! And then, there's this owl over here, I think I'd like that one, it just looks so cute!" she exclaimed quickly. Hermione coughed slightly and wondered if the two hundred galleons would be enough for all it seemed this girl would want. She gently shook her head and began to prod Amy out the shop. Before she could protest, she gave her reasons.  
  
"As you cannot shrink animals into pocket sizes, we need a small trolly to put the cages on, before we buy the animals," she stated firmly, Amy nodded quietly and followed Hermione over the the trolly rentals, after getting one, they moved straight back to the shop of animals. After much mulling about, Hermione decided to get a small Tuxedo cat. It seemed to be the runt of the lot, but it was cute anyway. It was mostly white with a black spot on it's right ear, the tip of it's tail, and it's left back paw.   
  
Upon leaving the shop, they began entering the other shops, where, they bought things such as Honeydukes candy, joke items, many sets of clothes, toys, and some childrens books. A few hair accesories, and hairbrushes, combs, shoes, sandals, and finally... toys, food, cages, and care instruction manuals for the pets that they bought. And during all this, they had only had to visit Gringotts once.   
  
However, as it neared seven, her feet were wearing out and she insisted they go home. Amy nodded with a happy grin decorating her face. Upon entering the house, Hermione called through the house in hopes of trying to find Harry.   
  
"Harry... We're home!" She yelled sweetly. A moment later, Harry came walking to her.  
  
"Well, enjoy yourselves? Definetely took you a while to get back," he stated with a chuckle. She laughed and willingly accepted the embrace he enveloped her in. After a moment she looked up at him, a smile adorning her features. He slowly leaned into her face until their lips met. Hermione sighed into his mouth and slid her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Daddy--oh.." came a voice to the side. But it stopped mid sentence. They broke the contact and turned to face Amy. Harry laughed hesitantly and released Hermione from his grasp. Instead, Harry and Hermione's hands found each other.  
  
"Hey kiddo. So what did you guys buy?" he asked quickly. Amy's face lit up and she forgot about the previous moment. Soon, she was rambling on about all the things they had brought, showing them to him in turn, explaining what was so great about them. After they had gone through about half, Harry and Hermione sat down on a couch to listen. Hermione's free hand was busy scratching her new kitten behind the ears. At nine o'clock, Hermione asked Harry what he had done while they were gone. He grinned, and began explaining the workings of the stairs and knots. At nine thirty, everyone was beginning to nod, and yawn. So Harry showed Amy her new room, where all her stuff, not including her new things, were already put away. She grinned and then went to change. After she was done, Harry came in to tuck her in. She climbed into bed and Harry pulled the blanket up to cover her. She smiled sleepily at him and then focused her eyes on him.  
  
"What exactly are you and Hermione?" she asked quietly. Harry smiled softly at her. At that moment, Hermione stepped in and kneeled next to Harry. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.   
  
"Well, that's something we wanted to ask you about sweetie," he said gently. "How would you feel about having a mother?" he asked quietly. At that Amy's eyes opened wide for a moment. Her eyes flickered from Harry to Hermione, before focusing on Harry again.   
  
"A mom," she said to herself. Then she looked up and smiled. Amy gave a heavy nod, and at that Harry grinned; Hermione, giving a soft smile. Harry kissed Amy on the forehead and then got up to leave. Hermione sat hesitantly near the bedside.   
  
"May I?" she asked hesitantly. Amy nodded, and with that, Hermione also gave her a short kiss on the forehead. As she began to make move to get up and leave there was a noise from the bed.  
  
"Ummm... Hermione?" came Amy's hesitant voice. Hermione turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes Amy?" she inquired.   
  
"Does that mean I can call you mum?" she asked quietly. Hermione smiled and nodded.   
  
"I'd be honoured," she replied. Amy smiled, gave a short nod, and then turned on her side with the intent to sleep. Hermione stood up and turned, leaving the room. Harry gently closed the door and turned to Hermione. She smiled softly at him and leaned againsted the wall.  
  
"Well, what now?" she asked quietly. Harry downcasted his eyes a moment and shuffled his feet before looking up again.  
  
"Will you stay?" he asked quietly. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry grinned and began to walk to the stairs. He pressed a knot about at the height of his shoulder and thenwaited a moment. They found themselves at the top floor of the house. Harry turned and opened a door on the left. Upon entering, the first thing she saw was a comfortable looking queen sized fourposter. With a green comforter. Around the room she saw several of Harry's items.  
  
"With you?" she inquired quietly. Harry blushed and turned away. She smiled softly and pecked him on the cheek.   
  
"It's fine. But... I mean... I don't plan on doing... it... until were married, alright?" she negotiated. Harry nodded. After another ten minutes, they both had brushed their teeth, and changed for bed. She was wearing a loose grey t-shirt, and light, loose flanel pants, while Harry, was wearing his green boxers. Hermione blushed at the sight of him, but they both climbed into the bed anyway. On reflex it seemed, Hermione snuggled into him for warmth and Harry draped an arm across her stomach. In the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the new kitten snuggled in her cat bed in the corner of the room. The last thing she saw before slipping into slumber was the green sheets. The last thing she felt, was Harry's breath against her neck. The last thing she thought about, was explaining to everyone how it was exactly that she had a seven year old daughter, with Harry no less.  
  



	4. The Relatives

**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
**Rating: **PG-13 - (just in case) I wouldn't let my ten year old go see someone kiss and make-out, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr. This story is post school. Three words and a grey mist were all that were left. Many years later and the mist was still there, in the crevices of her brain. Haunting her, ea. time she stepped inside the walls of the occurance. One more floor, floor one, inside the Earth.  
  
**Story Type:** Fliclet 2-3 chapters  
  
**Title:** Translucently Opaque  
  
**Chapter Title**: The Relatives  
  
In the middle of night Hermione awoke. She could hear Harry's soft breathing beside her. She smiled, remembering where she was and pulled away slightly from Harry's grasp. She sat up and began thinking on the task as hand. How on earth would she explain to everyone how it was exactly that she had a seven year old daughter, with Harry no less. She was only nineteen, two years out of Hogwarts. Seven years ago she was only twelve for heavens sake.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a hand caress her face and she looked down. There was an awake, smiling Harry beside here. She relaxed and smiled back.   
  
"Hey baby... whatchya thinkin' about?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"What we're going to tell everyone about Amy," she replied. Harry sighed and sat up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Well, we definetely can't tell them we had her, and then I left to take care of her or something like that," he stated tiredly. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well how about this? We tell them that at the beginning of sixth year, we eloped on a Hogsmeade trip. Then, you found out you were pregnant a month after I left. During the pregnancy period, you simply used concealment charms, and afterward, you used my invisibility cloak to hide the child during your time at Hogwarts. Then, for the actual birth, you got a muggle to help you, and erased his memory afterward? And as for why I left and then came back, we'll say I went to fight Voldemort, took me three years, and then I came back and found out you had a baby. As for the date of our marraige, we'll get married at a muggle place, and bribe them to change the date of when we were married, and then erase the person's memory?" Harry suggested. Hermione laughed and nodded.  
  
"Sure that'll work, but what about our muggle relations?" she inquired. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Tell them about the eloping thing, and then, we'll say that we adopted the kid. We'll just have to make sure that no muggle doctors get a hold of any of Amy's blood for DNA testing reasons," he answered. Hermione nodded and yawned.  
  
"That should work, glad you could think of something. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. Night Harry," she stated quietly, sliding back under the covers. Harry chuckled and slid down with her back under the warmth of the covers. Hermione shivered slightly as his breath tickled the nape of her neck. She could faintly hear rain pouring outside. Just as she was about to drift into her slumber again, she felt a tugging at her side. Hermione turned over and found Amy's face next to hers.  
  
"What is it Amy?" she asked quietly. She watched as Amy shivered slightly. Thunder cracked and Amy gave a small 'yelp'.  
  
"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking occasionally. Hermione smiled and nodded, knowing why the girl wanted this. She too had been afraid of thunderstorms when she was her age. Running to her parents was the best comfort. Hermione scooted toward the edge of the bed and let Amy crawl in between her and Harry. Thunder cracked again and Amy gave another yelp. Hermione put an arm around the girl and whispered that she'd be okay. Amy gave a small nod and relaxed into Hermione's embrace. After a couple minutes, Hermione smiled as Amy's breath became even and calm. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the same deep slumber.  
  
"Hey Mione," came a deep voice. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and found Harry beside her.  
  
"Where's Amy?" she asked sleepily. Harry smiled.  
  
"I carried her back to her bed," Harry answered. Hermione nodded sleepily and let herself sink back into the bed. "So how did your first bit of mothering feel?" he asked softly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It went okay, I think she's starting to trust me," she replied happily. Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into his embrace.  
  
"You'll make a great mother," he whispered. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I hope so," she stated easily. "So do we want to take care of the marriage papers today?" she inquired. Harry nodded and sat up, climbing out of the bed.  
  
"Yep, but before that, I think breakfast is in order," he stated happily. Hermione nodded and watched as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a new set of boxers, a pair of pants, and a t-shirt. Hermione turned over and heaved a sigh into her pillow. After a minute or so had passed, she heard the tap running, meaning Harry was brushing his teeth. Groaning, she clambered out of bed and stumbled out the door. She gently made her way to the fireplace and searched around for the floor powder. Eventually she found a small bag and emptied a small handful into her open palm.  
  
Half and hour later, she came back through the fire place, in fresh new clothes, with clean teeth, and damp hair. Hermione grinned as the smell of freshly made biscuits, and bacon reached her. As she entered the kitchen she saw Harry in a blue apron and approached him from behind. After sliding her hands around his waist and dropping her chin onto his shoulder, the sight of eggs, bacon, gravy, and biscuits caught her eye.  
  
"Shall I set the table?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry shook his head and turned around with a grin. He brought his wand out and muttered a heating spell.  
  
"I think that can wait, don't you?" he inquired. After cetching his meaning, Hermione nodded. She kissed him slowly and softly before leading him the the couch. The sat side by side for a few minutes, kissing eachother every now and then.  
  
"Do you want to have kids 'Mione?" Harry asked casually. Hermione blushed and nodded. Harry nodded his head lightly.  
  
"How many?" he added. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, six?" she stated quietly. Harry tilted his head a moment in quiet thought.  
  
"How about nine?" he whispered. Hermione smiled and nodded lightly, kissing him softly.  
  
"So, you wanna explore the house?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded and they made their way to the stairs. Making sure to skip the first step, they made their way up. Just as Harry was about to apply pressure to one of the knobs, Hermione stopped him and shook her head.  
  
"Let's do this the old fashioned way," she stated gently. Harry smiled and nodded. Once at the top of the second floor, they started opening a door. Inside was a bedroom.  
  
"I devoted two whole floors to bedrooms," he stated shyly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"But that's twelve bedrooms, not counting... ours. I hope that means we have five bathrooms?" Hermione stated with amusement. Harry blushed and nodded.  
  
"There's extras, incase of, you know, guests," he stated quietly. Hermione laughed and nodded. They decided to skip to the fourth floor. The first door they opened was a large library. With over half of the shelves empty. Hermione gazed in wonder and then snapped her fingers.  
  
"That reminds me, my boss gave me the rest of your order to deliver to you, it's in my back pack in... your room. And we need to find something for Amy to do today while we're settling in and moving things and such," Harry grinned at her statement and pulled her to another room.  
  
"I went shopping while you were gone with Amy," he whispered. Upon stepping in, Hermione gaped. It was a large and spaceous room, with a beautiful mural of the country side on all the walls, the floor, looked like a green and grassy yard. To the right there were several racks with brooms and other things needed for flying. Hermione walked over to the brooms to inspect them.  
  
"Don't worry, I got a fairly slow model for Amy," Harry said proudly.  
  
"I intend to make a flyer out of that one," he concluded. Hermione shook her head and they left the room. The last door on the floor was empty mostly. There were a few chairs, a table to the left, and perfectly soft carpet on the floor. Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"Ah, you see, this room, I have guarded well, with many spells. The eyes of the ministry, nay, not even wise old Dumbledore, may see into this room. I intend this to be where our children practice their magical skills when their older," he stated happily. Hermione grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Of course, I'm planning on filling the library, the flying room, the halls, this room, the downstairs, and a couple other rooms we haven't seen yet, with pictures. Just like at old Hogwarts so that we can have sources of information. That way, we'll be able to know when someone's muddled a charm or some such nonsense," Harry grinned. Hermione nodded her approval. Upon leaving, they went to the end of the hallway to make their way up the set of stairs that led to the next floor.  
  
"Top floor, just so you know," Harry stated happily. The first door, held Harry's room so they skipped it. Upon entering the next door, they found a large and beautiful bathroom. The next room was filled with all of Harry's old nick nacks from school.  
  
"Now about your little knot system, how about we make that a touch simpler. The first step, at the bottom is a gooey mess, and I think we should keep it that way, but, the knots I don't like," Hermione stated simply making her way down to the first floor again. Harry laughed. Eventually, they reached the bottom floor. Hermione began to survey the wood paneling to the right of the stairs. After a moment, she tapped her wand against one of the knots in the wood, muttering something under her breath. She smiled and lowered her wand.  
  
"I think this is more, what I had in mind," she stated happily. She gently tapped the knot with her fist three times, and an open door appeared. Looking through the door, Harry saw the hallway on the fifth floor. He muttered something about witches and let her continue. Hermione grinned at his reaction and walked back to the steps. Slowly, the door faded and was replaced by the wood paneling again. Hermione stepped onto the second stair and found a knot on the wood paneling there as well.  
  
"See, how about one of those doors for every step upto the fifth one? The second step door will take you to the second floor, the third step, to the third floor et cetera. And at the top of every floor have a small box with a knob inside for every floor. To open the box, you knock on it five times. This plan I believe is simpler than yours, and will help our children to learn to count," Hermione stated happily. Harry laughed and nodded. Then he began to walk up the rest of the way to the stairs.  
  
"I think I'll only ever use then door for our floor, other than that, I think I'll keep to walking up stairs," Harry stated jovially; Hermione nodded with a laugh. After a moment, Harry knocked on one of the doors, then, opened it. He saw Amy still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and gently nudged her.  
  
"Amy," he said in a sing-song voice. After no reply, he tried again. Amy's hand came up to whack away whatever was bothering her.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" he asked happily. Amy groaned and sat up. She shoved them out of her room muttering about changing. Hermione and Harry laughed, walking back downstairs. They noticed Amy slowly walking down the steps a few minutes later. Hermione, having already set the table during that time-period, sat down to her place. Harry sat beside her, gently taking her hand in his. After a moment, Amy sat across from them. Then, they all started hungrily grabbing food.  
  
"You know Harry, we need a name for this place. The Weasley's house is called the Burrow; your parent's house was called Godric Hollow. This place need s something less melo-dramatic than Gryffindor Manor," Hermione stated conversationally. Harry laughed, but nodded anyway. Amy lifted her head at this.  
  
"Who are the Weasleys?" she inquired.  
  
"Their some old friends of ours honey," said Harry softly with a smile. Amy tilted her head to the side.  
  
"How come I've never met them?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you'll get to sometime this week," stated Harry grinning. Amy nodded approvingly and went back to her food.  
  
"How about Chester Place" Hermione suggested. Harry shook his head with a small chuckle.  
  
"But no one with the name of Chester resides here," Harry stated. Hermione heaved her shoulders and let out a sigh, tilting her head and continued thinking of names for the house.  
  
"How about Eastview Manor?" suggested Amy. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Hermione tilted her head the other way.  
  
"Well, haven't you ever looked out any of the east windows? It's a lovely view," Amy said with a smile, then took a bite of her biscuit. Harry and Hermione nodded after a moment.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll change the name with the floo network today," stated Harry happily. Once they had all finished Harry led Amy up the stairs to get her started with a broom. After getting her settled there, Hermione and Harry left for Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Hermione handed Harry his key and then walked through the large oaken doors. They made their way to the register and handed the goblin there his key.  
  
"Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Harry stated lazily. The short goblin raised one eyebrow curiously, and then took the key, leading them over to a cart. After climbing in they rode it all the way to Harry's number. They took out five hundred galleons, and then exchanged it for muggle money. Roughly four hundred pounds [AN: 400 pounds is the same as 600 dollars]. Afterward, they made their way to have lunch before going to the marraige office. They decided on stopping in at the Red Barrel cafe. Upon sitting down, a waiter came upon them. He looked somewhat scraggly, but nice enough.   
  
"What will it be?" he asked lazily. Hermione and Harry looked down at the menus on the table and and decided on tea, and grilled cheese sandwiches. Once their food was brought, they slowly began munching on their food. After ten or fifteen minutes, Harry brought out a small blue velvet box that he had been fingering with in his coat pocket. He slowly got out of his chair and kneeled before Hermione's feet.  
  
"I figured we should do this the old fashioned way, so... Hermione Granger? Will you marry me?" he asked quickly, flipping the lid of the small box with his thumb. Inside was a small band of white gold; fixed upon it was a medium sized diamond, with several smaller ones encircling it. Hermione held back a laugh and smiled at him, nodding. Harry stood, and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her left ring finger. Afterwards, he awkwardly sat back down and blushed. Hermione smiled at him and took his hand in hers, gently lacing their fingers together. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, before Hermione stood up.  
  
"Well come on, let's get going," she stated with a laugh. Harry stood and they made their way outside of Hogsmeade. Once arriving, they knocked on a small official like building. The door opened up to them and they walked inside. They stepped up to a small desk with a lady behind it.  
  
"Hello," she said tiredly. Harry and Hermione smiled good-naturedly. Just as she was about to start typing the date Harry held up his hand.  
  
"Ummm, we have a favor we'd like to ask of you," he stated hesitantly. The woman looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Well you see, could you put the date as April the 2nd, three years ago?" he inquired. At her scowl Hermione held up the bag of English pounds.  
  
"We're willing to pay for the change," Hermione noted. The woman smiled and inquired how much they would be willing to give her.  
  
"Three hunded pounds?" Harry suggested. The woman frowned.  
  
"Five hundred" stated the woman. Hermione shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Four hundred, and no more," she stated firmly. The woman nodded and took the bag and began typing out the specified date.  
  
"Names?" she inquired.  
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," said Harry happily. The woman nodded. After asking serveral more questions she handed them the marraige lisence. Upon leaving, Harry kissed Hermione fully on the mouth. Sliding on a second ring upon her finger in the process. Upon breaking the kiss, he quietly slipped a plain gold band upon his finger and smiled.  
  
"Well Mrs. Potter, I'd say we have a visit to make with the floo network," Harry stated with a smile. Hermione grinned in return and they made their way to the ministry. Upon entering another muggle town, Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Harry, can we get your hair cut?" she asked slowly. Harry laughed and nodded. So they did that first. Hermione quickly ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. He had bangs once again covering his famous scar, which was good as they didn't want his name on the newspapers until after they talked to their friends and family. Nodding her approval, then then made their way to the ministry floo network office. After filling out all the papers they went back home. Upon entering they were quickly attacked by a hug from Amy.  
  
"You're BACK!" she yelled happily.  
  
"Yep, so did you have fun? Find something for lunch?" Harry inquired. Amy nodded. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded with a small nervous smile.  
  
"Do you want to go meet some of mummy and daddy's friends today?" Harry asked Amy softly. Hermione blushed at the sound of her being called a mother. Amy nodded with a smile.  
  
"Alright Amy, can you say The Burrow?" Harry asked gently. Amy nodded and repeated the two words. They walked over to the fireplace and explained to Amy what she had to do. Hermione stepped in first, then Amy, then Harry. Once they were all in the kitchen of the Weasley home, they started dusting themselves off first.  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione called through the house. After a few minutes, Ginny, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Lavender walked down the stairs. The three girls exchanged hugs with Hermione, and Ron shook her hand firmly.  
  
After a few minutes of friendly conversation, Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry and Amy standing behind Hermione. Harry was now holding Amy. He was standing hip-shot, with Amy gently sitting on the side of his hip. His arms wrapped around her. She was hiding her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Well now, who's this Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerfully. Harry nervously smiled.  
  
"Hello mum," he stated quietly. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at this and looked towards Hermione. Hermione however, stayed quiet.  
  
"Mum?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to herself. Ron coughed after a minute.  
  
"Harry?" he wheezed. Harry smiled and nodded, putting Amy down. Amy ran over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her right leg, hiding her face in her stomach. Ron came over and wrapped Harry in a strong hug.  
  
"It's been a while," he whispered, stepping back. Harry nodded. Ginny shrieked and wrapped Harry in a deep hug. She quickly stepped back and stood by her mother. Lavender smiled at him softly and shook his hand, before Mrs. Weasley motioned for him to come over. They embraced, and then Harry stepped back and laced his fingers with Hermione's. Ginny looked softly at Amy and then met Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Is she yours?" she asked quietly. Hermione hesitated for a moment before nodding. Ginny smiled softly and kneeled before the small girl. She extended a hand.  
  
"I'm Ginny, what's your name?" she asked with a smile. Amy turned her head to look at her and whispered softly.  
  
"I'm Amy," she stated proudly.  
  
"Well hello Amy," stated Ron good-naturedly.  
  
"Who's the father?" inquired Lavender. Hermione and Harry shared a glance at eachother before facing the crowd. It was at this moment Harry spoke up.  
  
"Me," Harry stated quietly. It was at that moment, Mrs. Weasley fell back in a dead faint. Ron chuckled softly before looking back up.  
  
"So how old is she?" he asked.  
  
"I'm seven!" Amy said loudly. This brought everyone's attention to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Seven?" Ginny breathed. "How?" she asked quietly. Hermione began their explaination they had come up with the night before. Afterwards, there was a small silence, which was soon broken by a male's voice coming in the room.  
  
"Ginny? Is something wrong? You've been gone a while," came the voice. A tall blonde man came into view who was holding a small red headed child. His eyes followed Ginny's gaze to Harry and Hermione and the small girl.  
  
"Well hello Hermione," he stated cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Harry stated firmly.  
  
"Potter?" he inquired confusedly. Harry nodded with a forced smile. This banter continued on, while Harry found out that Draco and Ginny had gotten married, and Draco found out about Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked down at her watch and found it nearing six o'clock and quietly excused themselves. Harry, Hermione, and Amy left the room and entered the kitchen.  
  
"I think we need to see my parents next, and then Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione stated shakily. Harry nodded, and they made their way to the Granger Residence. upon reaching the door, Hermione knocked uncertainly. After a momoent, her mother and father came to the door.  
  
"Well hello dear, who's this?" her mother asked happily.  
  
"Well mother, father, meet your granddaughter, and son-in law," she stated nervously.  
  
"WHAT!?" her mother shreiked.  
  
**Author Note: I'm only guessing on the exchange rate for galleons into pounds. Right now the value of gold is about $395 per oz. And considering that Harry spent 30 galleons on the three omnioculars, that didn't seem to fit... So, talking this over with my sisters, we decided that 1 Galleon would be about $1.20. And $1.20 is equal to 80 pence. Hope your enjoying, please review. Thankyou  
  
Kostami Amino**  
  



End file.
